Who is this?
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: A new character who cant log out? how are they like Tsukasa? ignore the chapter listing its just how i separate in the story. I dunno havent worked on it in a while rating just in case.
1. Default Chapter

INTRO. Once there was a time where you couldn't even talk to other people on the computer. But, as technology grew, the systems also grew. Soon, you were able to go inside the system in a worldwide game. This game had many roles such as a knight or a normal person in the "world". All people, to look at the message boards had to "logout" or to just leave the world. But one person couldn't. His name was Tsukasa.  
Tsukasa was known in the world as "The Wave Master" by the crimson knights. He is 17 in the story. They wanted him as a prisoner. No one, not even Tsukasa knew why he couldn't logout of the "world".  
A while back, Tsukasa had got into a fight with a player called the Silver knight. The Silver knight was the toughest player at that point in the game. When the Silver Knight met up with Tsukasa, they battled out. And, for some strange reason Tsukasa won the battle. Many people said that there was a guardian for Tsukasa there that helped him win. Also, when the player of the Silver Knight was found unconscious in front of his computer with amnesia. With this effect many people grew frantic over the thought of Tsukasa or as the crimson knights called him "The Wave Master".  
This is where our story starts. CHAPTER ONE- the new kid. :sigh: Tsukasa looks up and thinks ::why can't I leave here and why do those knights want to capture me?:: Tsukasa stands up and walks to the castle rune he likes to stay at. "Lady Subaru what is wrong?" Lady Subaru turns around and looks at the new Silver Knight "Nothing at all. I'm just think of the player they call the wave master and it makes no sense to capture him. He hasn't done any real harm to anyone." The knight looks surprised " Nothing to anyone? Lady Subaru can you not remember what happened to Crim when they battled? Crim left the crimson knights after that" Lady Subaru looked furious "Do not say his name around me unless I bring him up specifically. Do you under stand me knight?" "Yes my lady."  
  
Tsukasa sits down in the castle hoping no one will come by to ask him questions or battle.especially not battling because whenever he does or feels threatened his guardian comes to protect him. But, when Tsukasa tries to call it off it keeps battling and eventually hurts that player.  
  
One day a young girl entered the world without a clue what was happening. She wandered around small town. In the towns she heard rumors about Tsukasa but she only knew him as "The Wave Master" because no one used his real name. This girl had no clue of who she was or what was happening at all. But she did know she was almost 16. She was dressed in a light, blue, shorts, and matching belly shirt. Then she couldn't stand all the cities and their rumors of the boy who defeated the Silver Knight. After a while she stumbled upon a castle thinking it might draw a crowd. Hoping it was a polite crowd she went to the castle. Upon entering she said "Hello? Is any one here?" She went through many corridors and climbed many flights of stairs. When she got to a different corridor she noticed a door was open. The young lass moved toward it. When she was inches from it she said again "Is any one in here?"  
  
Tsukasa heard the voice and took out his staff for protection. "Show your self!" he yelled. "If you're a knight I warn you I'm armed!" The girl walked through the door, her hair hiding her face as usual. As she did this she said "Please do not hurt me I do not wish to harm any one." Tsukasa looked at the girl with curiosity... "So what is your name girl and why are you here?" The girl was shocked. "The first question I can't answer but, what am I doing here, I am looking for some one who won't look at me like a stray cat to talk to." "Hmmm. You don't know your name?" "No sir. is that a problem?" "Sir?" He laughed at being addressed 'sir' "No not at all. By the way what have you heard about the wave master?" The girl sat down. "Well all I've heard was the he defeated some silver knight and those weird knights are looking for him. Why?" "Curiosity. I don't get out much and when I do I don't listen to the rumors." He turns around wondering why she doesn't know her own name. The girl looks at him through her hair "Umm. excuse me but what is your name?" Tsukasa turned slowly on the spot and walked toward her. Leaned right in front of her face. "What's it to you?" "So I can remember you if I see you" "My name is Tsukasa." "Okay I'll be sure to remember that." She tries to log out but can't. "What the." tries again and again for a few minutes. "What are you trying to do there, young lady?" "Log out to save your name in my book, but I can't I was able to log out last time I played the game." "When was that?" "A month ago." she lies and sees the skeptical look on Tsukasa's face "I've been busy stuff that I. can't seem. to remember." Tsukasa sits next to her and pulls the hair long, light brown with lighter ends out of her face. "Amber." The girl looks at him. "What?" "You look like an Amber" She blushes "Oh really?" He smiles. "Yeah. Can I call you Amber?" "Sure.I guess because I have no other name or friends." "Cool." Tsukasa thinks to him self. this is the first time that I've smiled in this game. CHAPTER TWO- dreams and realizations As it starts to rain Ami jumps."What's that?" "It's rain, didn't you know?" She looks away looking very sad. "Tsukasa, I need to tell you some thing." "Yes.?" he asks "This is really the first time I ever logged on that I know of and I can't remember any thing before then." "Hmmm well it's late we should get some sleep. come on." He stands up and motioned her to follow so she does. He opens a door and enters and Amber follows. As Tsukasa turns on the light Amber gasps. The sight and size of the room was enormous and elegant. "You can stay here for the night. If you need any thing I'll be across the hall. Okay?" Amber nods still in awe. She lies on the air soft, silk covered, four poster bed and falls asleep almost instantly. On the other hand Tsukasa wanders the halls thinking of explanations of why she doesn't remember anything when the cat-like player Meha appears and just looks at Tsukasa. When this happens Amber has a dream that Meha is talking to a boy, she can't see the face, and is saying, "She is like you and can help you. She is also the one just for you." then she wakes up. When she wakes up Meha leaves. Tsukasa wondering why Meha was here. By this time it was dawn and Amber got up and walked out to the top tower to look out its window. A couple minutes after Amber had reached the tower Tsukasa entered her room to wake her up. But when he saw she was gone he got worried. He ran about the castle look for her. He called her name and looked everywhere except the tower and then he remembered about it and went up there. By the time Tsukasa had gotten up there and Amber had fallen asleep watching the birds. He picked her up and carried her down stairs and put her back on the bed. When he sets her down she yawns and rolls over. Tsukasa then covers her up and then teleports to Aura's Domain where a girl is floating above the bed and he sits there thinking as he always does. All of a sudden he hears a voice. "Tsukasa." "Who's there?" "Tsukasa you should know who I am. Do you want me to show you?" "How?" A flash comes and there is a little screen. Tsukasa looks at it and sees a woman. Then it hits him and he whispers."Mother?" "Yes now run along my sweet Tsukasa." "But mother there is so much I want to ask you." "Not now Tsukasa, later perhaps, but for now go and play with your friends." And without notice he is sent to the room across the hall from Amber. Amber had been knocking on the door when he realized where he was. He gets up and opens the door. Her sweet light almost gray green eyes were a bit teary. As Tsukasa starts to ask what is wrong she flings her arms around him and sobs. He leads her to the bed where he sits and has her sit down next to him. "What's wrong Amber?" he asked hastily shaking her shoulders. He arms lose their grip and realize she was awake "It was just a really bad dream and I guess. There were many people wet and dressed in cloaks. It looked as if there were two rooms. In each the people were all crowded around a bed in each room. They all had looks of worries on their faces. They were in a hospital and. oh Tsukasa." breaks into tears again. "One looked like me and the other looked like you." Tsukasa was a little confused but he comforted her. "Amber." she looks at his face. "I got to go some where but I'll be back." "Where are you going?" "To meet some people I know." "Can I come?" "I don't see why not come on." "Man, where is he?" asked Mimiru. "Don't be so impatient Mimiru. He'll show up." "He better Bear, or I'll take my anger out on you." She joked. "Oh ha ha Mimiru." "Hmmm, well I'm getting tired so he better show." At that moment Tsukasa and his companion show up. CHAPTER THREE- meetings and posts "I'm here. What do you want?" "Who's she?" Mimiru asked pointing to Amber. "Her name is Amber, and it's not polite to point." "Tsukasa. have you heard of the new player around? They say she's a girl but no one has seen her she has been logged on all night and yesterday." Mimiru asked "No, why?" "Just thought you might know because of. wait does Amber know?" He shakes his head no. "Oh well you know why. the knights are starting to get suspicious. so I just thought I would inform you because she's like you." "I thank you for." "What did you say?" Amber cut in "I didn't say anything.":: look of guilt:: -_-' "Oh. looks down. ok." "As I was saying thank you for telling me. Come on Amber." And they both teleport to the castle. "Strange... I never heard of an Amber character" "Me neither." Bear said "Let's go ask B.T. She knows a lot that's going on" "Yeah that's true. Let's go find her." "Lady Subaru, there is another like the wave master but no creature that we know of. The player by the name of 'Amber' has not logged off for two days." "I am much aware of that silver knight. Please I'm thinking." As she turns around her expression totally changes. " Silver Knight, has anyone seen this 'Amber'?" "Not that any one has reported before twelve noon. It's now four-thirty." "I'm going to check out the message boards and make a post if no one has reported a new player." "I'll be right here." "Hey B.T. have you heard any new info on that mystery player?" "If you looked on the message boards you would know. The player's name is Amber. She's been on for two whole days. Some one also said that before she came there was a person just starting but her computer froze or she got hurt in some way but I doubt it." "Did you post that info?" "Of course I did. Not every day you're the first person to have really important info on the entire net. Why do you ask Mimiru?" "Well when Bear and me went to see Tsukasa, he had a friend by the name of Amber. She was very quiet but she asked what I had said when I said, "...she's like you." to Tsukasa. It was kinda spooky you know it was like she knew some thing we didn't." "I get what you mean. Hey, you should post that you know. It's very vital information." "Yeah." her voice trails off "What is it now Mimiru?" "It might hurt Tsukasa. They looked like friends that knew each other for a while. Kinda like. boy friend and girl friend ya know." "Come on Mimiru." "Let me sleep on it ok B.T.?" "Sure." "And don't you post it either!" Mimiru added, as she was about to log off. "Wouldn't dream of it!" B.T. exclaimed "But thanks any way. It's not my info to post!" and she logged out. The next day. "Lady Subaru have you seen the posts lately?" "Yes Silver Knight, I have and they are very interesting. One even said that she is close to the Wave Master." "That is not hard to believe my lady." "But, others are saying there is another creature all on it's own, attacking players with out a notice." "Yes I saw those too, but surely you don't believe them?" "At this point Silver Knight I will believe anything from any one. Even if it's from players that have a tendency to lie." The Silver Knight nods "Yes but, what if we catch the Wave Master?" "If? If we catch him we will ask him a few questions and keep him for at least a day and if I feel he is telling the truth I will let him go." "Yes." "So, Mimiru. you decided to post the info?" "I just couldn't help it and if it hurt Tsukasa so help me god I will kill my self." She said in a sarcastic tone "Any way like you your self said B.T. 'when is it that you have vital info on a hot scoop?'" CHAPTER FOUR- questions and creatures ~ Near the Chaos Gate ~ "So what are you guys talking about?" "The message boards. And how have you been sense yesterday?" "Fine and so what's new on the boards, I haven't looked yet." "Go look for your self.---gets a IM--- Oh man." Mimiru said "Shesh, ---also gets an IM--- will this guy ever stop wanting to talk. And plus when we do show up he has to make a 'spectacular' entrance." B.T. said "Suppose we go B.T.?" "I guess, he always has good gossip." "Yeah that's very true indeed. I'll see you in a minute B.T." and Mimiru goes to the other field "Can't she ever wait?" goes to the other field too. "What was that about?" Bear asked him self because he didn't get an IM and was left alone. "Amber?" Tsukasa yelled "Yeah Tsukasa?" she had been in the pool in the castle and was soaked. "I didn't know where you were." He said as he entered the poolroom, "Wait a minute Amber." he said as he saw her now. "Do you mean to tell me you went swimming in your clothes?" "Yeah. what's the problem?" "Problem? You are soaked. Well I'll ask Mimiru. For now if you want, you can go to Mac-Anu. No one will care that you are wet because people fall in the water all the time." "Okay Tsukasa." She said happily and she teleports there. After she left Tsukasa called Mimiru. "B.T., I don't think he's coming, besides I need to go do some thing real quick" "Go ahead Mimiru, I'll wait another 10 minutes if he's not here then I'll leave." "Thanks B.T." and she goes to where Tsukasa is located. "Yeah Tsukasa I'm here what is it you wanted to ask me?" He turns around. "I wanted to know is it possible to change your outfit in the game without logging out?" "Yeah of course. you just find a dresser and state what you want to wear and there you go." "Thank you, I appreciate it very much Mimiru." "Why. your welcome Tsukasa." She answered. gets an IM from B.T. "Oh. I got to go Tsukasa I'll see you later." "Bye." Amber sits on the edge of the wall swaying her feet back and forth. She was looking into the water at her reflection when a black jaguar like creature came up to her and rubbed its head on her shoulder. "Hey there kitty." Amber said as she pets it. "You're so cute. Do you have an owner? Oh I see so can I call you Keiko? Cool." And she hugs the jaguar tight. "There you are Amber. I've been looking for you." Ami turns around. "Hey Tsukasa. Like my kitty?" "Yeah. What's her name?" "Keiko." "That's a pretty name. Where did you get it?" "I don't know..." CHAPTER FIVE- poetry and questioning of Subaru "Hey you wanna hear a poem I started?" "Sure." "Ok.Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies a bout a world that never was and never will be." "Wow, sounds familiar like a song but how would I know." "Tsukasa?" "Yeah?" She looked away a bit afraid to ask, "Well, you say that if I need you just to go where you are. Well what about when you sign off?" "I. I can't sign off. Mimiru stopped what she was saying the other day because you didn't know." "Oh. okay. So what did you have to ask Mimiru?" "If it was possible to change clothes in the game." "And?" 'It's possible. All you have to do is stand in front of a dresser a say what you want to wear and it changes it for you." "Cool. So why did you ask her that?" "Because in all likelihood you will go swimming in you clothes again." She smiled. "Yeah you're probably right." She pets the jaguar again. "You know that cat looks just big enough to ride on." She looks at Keiko. "Yeah you're right. Keiko?" The cat looks at her.reow. "Could I ride you?" again the cat answered. reow. "Thanks." and Amber hugs the jaguar again. Tsukasa looks around. "Amber we better get going." "Can Keiko come?" "Yeah Keiko can come." "Okay then." "Lady Subaru, they are getting out of hand. The sightings and rumors I mean." "I believe I know that Silver Knight but thank you for informing me anyway." "My lady," Subaru nodded to show she was listening, "A player named Bear sent a post saying that the only person named Tsukasa was boy with ammonia. They said that he had been outside in the rain too long and in the next room was, what the nurse said, was his girlfriend with a similar state. She had been starting to create what her player for this world would look like while sitting next to 'Tsukasa' visiting him when her laptop shocked her and unfortunately her hair was wet and that's how she ended up in her state. The girl seemed to be who players think is Amber. So should we put up wanted posts or not?" "Not yet Silver Knight, I want to talk with these two first." "Yes my lady. There is one more thing." 'What is it Knight?" "Have you heard anything on the Key of the Twilight?" "No." "Thank you I was just wondering that question." Tsukasa sat in the abandoned castle, Amber just right across from him. Amber was looking up at the patterns on the ceiling. She was dressed in an outfit that seemed to cross Mimiru's and Subaru's. She had on a black skirt like Subaru and a gray top like Mimiru. Tsukasa, reading the e-mail he had received from Subaru. "You want to go meet some one new with me Amber?" Tsukasa asked politely. Amber looked up at him, "If they are nice sure." "I am pretty sure they are nice. So come on let's go." "Hang on, Keiko! Come here girl." The jaguar came suddenly and Amber jumped on its back. "Okay, now I am ready." At that, they teleported to the field Subaru said she would meet hem at. When they got there, sure enough, she was standing there waiting but her back was to them. She jumped when Amber's jaguar meowed at her but smiled when she saw that they had come. "I'm glad you two came." She said still smiling and looked over at Amber, "So, you must be the girl people are talking about these days." "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. Now tell me, why haven't either of you logged off?" "I can't." they both said at the same time. Subaru stepped back in shock, "What? Did you both say you can't log off?" They both nodded and Subaru sat down. "This is so odd and unheard of before in the game." CHAPTER 6- more posts and rumors "I'm sorry if I am distressing you both but you two have to admit this is an awkward time, with the Key of the Twilight and all, for two players not to be able to log out." "We understand," Tsukasa said as Amber remained quiet looking at her hands, "but we are even unsure why we can't log out." "Well there is some rumors that I could e-mail you that might make some sence to you Tsukasa." "That would be nice to see what people are saying so I would gladly take that information Lady Subaru." All this time sence Subaru had mentioned the Key of the Twilight, Amber was muttering to herself and tracing stuff in the ground so Subaru said, "Amber, are you okay, you look rather to be some where else." Amber quietly said to her self, "I've found half of." but suddenly snapped out of it and looked up at Subaru, "What was that, I missed it all." Both Tsukasa and Subaru looked at Amber. "What is it you two? You are looking at me like I have too many heads or something." "Never mind Amber," Subaru said then got an e-mail, "Well I must go for a while. I hope you both find a way to log out and please, try not to get in trouble with the knights they are very furious as it is." Both Tsukasa and Amber nodded and Subaru went back to Mac-Anu. "You wanted to see me Silver Knight?" "Yes milady. There is another curious post." "What is it about?" "The Key of the Twilight." Subaru turned to face the knight, "Are you positive?" "Yes Lady Subaru, It says that the key might not be an object in the game as we originally thought, but an actual creature or player programmed into the game." "Some one like Tsukasa and Amber." Subaru said to her self then to the knight, "Kind of like an extra player or players right?" "I suppose so, why?" the knight asked her. "Think about it for while and when you think you know what I am talking about then bother me. I am going to be busy re-reading the rules and hints." "Yes Lady Subaru, you do that." "So, Sarua, you have info for us?" BT asked while standing next to Mimiru. "Maybe. why do ya want it?" asked a sly voice. 'We have our own reasons," replied Mimiru. "Fine, I guess I can tell you two. But, it would just be easier to post it because I know you two will go and blab any way." "What is that supposed to mean you jerk?" Mimiru demanded. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's no way to talk to someone on with information you want now is it?" Mimiru growled as B.T. started to talk to him, "Come on Sarua please excuse little Mimiru," "Whaddya mean little?" Mimiru said but B.T. continued on ignoring her question, "you know how kids can be. So will you please tell us?" "I guess so," he said in an agitated voice, "So any how, this new character has been on a while just like the young wave master but not as long. And the funny thing is, I hear she now owns the creature that has been randomly attacking people and is now in the shape of a jaguar." "And?" B.T. asked irritably "And that is all I know okay?" "Fine." B.T. and Mimiru said together as they left. 


	2. Author's note

I am sad to say this is one of the fics that i am no longer continuing, if you wish to continue it for me, please notify me, first come first serve.  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970 


End file.
